Destiny over Nothing
Destiny over Nothing is a 3D fighting game created by The John Studios. It set to take place directly after Calamity Trigger 2. Modes *Story Mode *Vs. *Training Mode *Extras *Options Story Mode Gameplay It follows more like Persona 4 Arena and the BlazBlue series, in where characters will interact with each other and to understand the story, sometimes will join you to the party. Each character will have their own ending and depending whatever you win or lose, the character will get a different ending. There are two versions: Good and Bad. Good will have a character during its normal life if you defeat all opponents. Bad will have a character in toughest situations, sometimes lead to its demise if you lose to a match. If you complete all the character's stories with a Good one, the True Ending will be unlocked. Plot It follows a group of young teenagers who has to uncover the mysteries on a ongoing phenomenon that struck Japan for centuries. One of them is a Japanese student named Shiro Mitsuhide, who is the descendant of Akechi Mitsuhide, who for unknown reasons can communicate with spirits and bring dead people alive with his healing powers. He senses a malicious spirit deep in the undergrounds and rumors said that the spirit is Oda Nobunaga came back to attack all those who betrayed his group. Everything is lost to Shiro at first, until the spirit of Amaterasu came in and save the young boy from Oda's soldiers. The Sun Goddess explains to Shiro that in order to seal Nobunaga for good, he must need a partner who is the descendant of Empress Jingu and sacrafice their lives. At first Shiro refused, believing to be a bad act, but then he met a young girl named Hira Arikawa who is an archer and instantly falls in love with her. Then he finds out that Hira is Jingu's descendant and takes her to the underground until suddenly, Oda is nowhere to be seen and starts to attack Japan. Now is up to Shiro, Hira, and a group of teens from all over the world to stop Oda's plans for good. Characters *Shiro Mitsuhide *Kairi Mitsuhide (Shiro's twin sister) *Hira Arikawa *Hira's Father *Amaterasu *Kirito *Asuna *Reese *X-Ray *Leah Needlenam *Strafe *Donato Strange *Kite *Totoro *Dr. Snatched *Cosmo the Seedrian *John *Robo *Rosie *Johnstein *K' John (Villain Boss) *Kane Williams *Shikiruru *Yukiruru *Mui Mui *Pui Pui (Mui Mui's panda) *Ranma Saotome *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Mushu *Yamazaki (Villain Boss) *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Luna *Artemis *Tuxedo Mask *The Spirit of Queen Beryl (Villain Boss) *Rikka Takanashi *Toka Takanashi *Gizmo *Gremlin (Villain Boss) *Gene *Tina *Louise *Doronbo Gang *Yatterman-1 *Yatterman-2 *Tai and Agumon *Gladion and Silvally *Lillie *Lusamine *Wicke *Faba *Professor Kukui *Professor Oak *Solgaleo *Giratina (Villain Boss) *Josuke Higashikata *Koichi Hirose *Okuyasu Nijimura *Jotaro Kujo *Azula (Villain Boss) *Tai and Agumon *Ryo Sakazaki/Mr. Karate II *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki *Takuma Sakazaki *King *The Spirit of Geese Howard (Villain Boss) *Jinpachi Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima *Jin Kazama *Hei Kazama *Devil Jin (Villain Boss) *Koji Kabuto *Dr. Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Shiro Kabuto *Boss (Mazinger Z) *Mucha and Nuke (Boss's sidekicks) *Mazinger Z *Yu Narukami *Jubilee *Charles Xiaver *Akira Fudo *Miki Makimura *Sirène (Villain Boss) *Nozomi Kaminashi *Baby Bonnie Hood *Lord Raptor (Villain Boss) *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Pines *Soos *Bill Chiper (mentioned) *Johnathan Quest *Dr. Benton *Hadji *Bandit *Race *Hanzo Hattori *Amakusa (Villain Boss) *Reiji Arisu *Xiaomu *Dr. Chizuru Urashima *The Spirit of Saya (Villain Boss) *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Venis *Vegus *The Giant Claw (Villain Boss) *Princess Kaguya *Moon Rabbits *Evil Kaguya (Villain Boss) *Akechi Mitsuhide *Empress Jingu *Oda Nobunaga (Main Antagonist) *Awakened Nobunaga (Final Boss) Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Persona 4 Arena Ultimax as it follows the style of modern anime fighters. However, it also borrows some elements from other fighting games such as Street Fighter V (The V-Trigger, V-Gauge, and V-Skill), The King of Fighters series (control schemes), Marvel vs. Capcom (The superjump ability), and Dragon Ball Z games (Transformations to some characters). Playable Characters Unlike Calamity Trigger 1 and 2, Destiny over Nothing only features 35 characters (or 36 if you unlock Oda Nobunaga). Starters #Shiro Mitsuhide (Transform: Awakening Shiro) #Hira Arikawa (Transform: Awakening Hira) #Kirito (Sword Art Online) (Transform: NetCode) #Reese (Fantendo) #Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) #Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) (Transform: Mother Nature) #Mui Mui (Dragon Gal) (Transform: Awakened form) #Sailor Moon (Transform: Eterneal Sailor Moon) #Shikiruru (Yukiruru's grandson) #Rikka Takanashi and Gizmo (Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! and Gremlins) #Gene (Bob's Burgers) (Transform: Beefsquatch) #Gladion and Silvally (Pokémon Sun and Moon) (Transform: Type: Full) #Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) (Transform: Super Doronbos) #Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) #Tai and Agumon (Digimon) (Transform: Greymon) #Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) #Koji Kabuto (Mazinger Z) #Nozomi Kaminashi (Keijo!!!!!!!!) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) #Ladybug (Miraculous) Unlockable These character must be unlock as the story progresses. #Jubilee (X-Men) (Transform: Wondra) #Akira Fudo (Devilman) (Transform: Devilman) #Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) (Transform: Cool Dipper) #Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) #Jonathan Quest (Johnny Quest) #Anita (Darkstalkers) #Solgaleo (Pokèmon Sun and Moon) (Transform: Radiant Sun) #Strafe (Fantendo) #Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) #Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World) #Kite (.Hack) (Transform: Xth Form) #Mr. Karate II (Art of Fighting) #Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) (Transform: Eternal Sailor Mercury) #Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) #Princess Kaguya (Transform: Moon Rabbit) #Oda Nobunaga (Final Boss) (Transform: Spirit of the Damned) #Awakened Nobunaga (Story Mode Final Boss) (Unplayable) DLC Calamity Trigger #Cham Cham (Samurai Shodown) #Paul the Merchant (StevenStar) #Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) #Young Cricket (WarioWare) (Transform: Onion Master) #Steven Jr. (StevenStar) Mega Madness #Samurai Head (Samurai Zombie Nation) #Estellise (Tales of Vesperia) (Transform: Princess of Zaphias) #Shen Woo (The King of Fighters) #Q (Street Fighter) #Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Sidefriends #Asuna (Sword Art Online) (Transform: NetLove) #Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) (Transform: Prince Edymion) #Reiji Arisu (Namco x Capcom) #Yu Narukami (Persona 4) #Cat Noir (Miraculous) Stages *Inaba City *Toyland *Kyoto Mountains *Hanami Festival *Tokyo Streets *The Floating Pirate Ship *The Underground *Chrom City *Rock n' Roll Stadium *Saitama Cemetery *Nobunaga's Tomb *The Underworld (Story Mode only) *Tower of Heaven (DLC) *Forgotten Realm (DLC) *Dreaded Wasteland (DLC) OST *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Sorairo Days (Opening) * * * * *Persona 4 - Signs of Love (Inaba City) *Pokémon X & Y - Laverre City (Toyland) *Street Fighter 3 New Generation - Sharp Eyes (Kyoto Mountains) *The Yoshida Brothers - "Cherry Blossoms in Winter (Fuyu No Sakura)" (Hanami Festival) *Marvel Vs Capcom 2 - Cave (Tokyo Streets) *Mega Man X7 - Higher The Air (The Floating Pirate Ship) *Sengoku Basara X - JOY RIDE (Suiragehara) (The Underground) *The Cherry Blossoms (Sakura Sakura) (Saitama Cemetery) *Sengoku BASARA The Last Party - BLAZE (Rock n' Roll Stadium) *Sengoku BASARA The Last Party OST - Heavens Door (Nobunaga's Tomb) *Actraiser 2 - Sacred Warrior (Tower of Heaven) * * *Blazing Star - Get Rid ~ Boss (Instant Kill Theme) *Samurai Shodown IV - Tree (Pre-Fight Theme) *Samurai Shodown IV - Shoubuari (Battle) (Victory Theme) * Story Mode *Persona 4 - Reasoning * *Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE - Hee Ho Mart (Shiro's Theme) *Persona 4 Arena - Spirited Girl (Hira's Theme) * *Persona 4 - Theater * *Persona 4 Arena - New Days (Lillie's Theme) * * *Mega Man Zero 3: Labo - System-a-Ciel (Telos) (Dr. Snatched's Lab) * *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - Shirokuni- Ver.2 (Yamazaki's Theme) * *Marvel Vs Capcom 2 - Swamp * *Persona 4 Arena - Heartbeat, Heartbreak * *Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE - Illusory 106 *Namco x Capcom - Ouma Profusion (Villain Boss Theme) *Mega Man Zero 3 - Cold Smile (Telos) (Villain Boss Battle) * *Sengoku Basara Ongaku Emaki. Ao Ban Moeyo, Waga Tamashi! - Dai roku tenma ou (Awakening Nobunaga's Theme) *Pokemon X and Y - Firing the Ultimate Weapon (Pokémon Y) (Nobunaga's Transformation) *Sengoku BASARA The Last Party - Maou - Nobunaga Sixth Demon King (Nobunaga's Theme) Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios